Under The Same Sky
by Eiviry
Summary: Sorako knew that something was not right from the start. Nothing was. She knew she was not normal, she knew she should have listened to her parents, she knew that her childhood friend, Kuonji, was not taken away for just being prestigious. When she grew up, things got stranger. And everything seems to went downhill when she met a lonely 5 year old girl named Yuka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ** _The author does not own Gakuen Alice. The author only owns her characters' live, personalities, etc. Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi._**

 **A/N:** ** _The author is going to welcome all criticism, insults, etc, with no complaints because the author is trying to write this without any help from her friends. Sooooo, mistakes are gonna be made. Like a lot. Oh and just remember to decorate your comments with beautiful words because the author does not really like seeing too strong/vulgar words right in front of her face._**

 ** _Even though she does that to everyone. Unintentionally (Sumie-tan coughing in the background)._**

 ** _The author is just an amateur writer. You have been warned._**

This fanfiction mostly follows the original story line past events before it is on its own. The only difference is there is an OC and the age has been modified to suit the author's fanfiction.

 **Summary:** _Sorako knew that something was not right from the start. Nothing was. She knew she was not normal, she knew she should have listened to her parents, she knew that her childhood friend, Kuonji, was not taken away for just being prestigious. When she grew up, things get stranger. And everything seems to went downhill when she met a lonely 5 year old girl named Yuka._

 **Genre:** Meh don't know. Action? Adventure? Definitely friendship/family though. Maybe tragedy (in the author's head that is).

 **Rating:** _K+ / T_

 **Sorako**

 **Chapter One:** Don't judge a book by it's cover.

At the age of 3 months old, Sorako judged herself because she knew something was not right. Herself, that is.

Everyone who came and visited her parents, when they saw her, they literally cooed at her. But that was not her main concern. Her main concern was that almost all of them who talked about her or her parents even though she's right down there, thinking- no, assuming, that there's no way a baby who is only three months old would ever understand them. Too bad it's Sorako they are talking about.

 _"Maybe, if I get their child to like me, the Wakahisa's would maybe give me money! "_

 _"I can use her to blackmail them riches!"_

 _"Ah, I wish I would be as beautiful as Wakahisa Tsukiko! Look at all her! Especially those jewelleries!"_

And it was too bad that she's herself. She could hear all the comments being made loud and clear in front of her when her parents are far off attending other guests. Most of the comments were directed to her though.

 _"This child is so awkward to be with!"_

 _"I want my baby to be just like her! So quiet! Normally babies are hard to take care of because they are always wanting something!"_

 _"Is she mute?"_

Not pleasant at all indeed.

Many people by now are most probably arguing that there was no way a three month old baby could ever understand the words spoken but there is a difference between Sorako and other three month olds. She could understand the words spoken.

After listening to the same language being spoken to her for almost a week (excluding the days where she would just sleep and when she was stuck in the hospital's crib), it's not hard to guess which of the few words stood for which. Then all she got to do was to link the bits and pieces together. Just like putting the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle into its place, completing the picture.

Too simple if you asked her.

Of course she didn't understand all of the words being spoken, but it was enough to roughly guess what the speaker was trying to say.

Sorako grimaced internally when she heard those comments about her. She hates being the center of the topic and for the fact that they were talking about her _in front_ of her without a single care in the world, made her pissed. Not like they would know or care.

(Maybe they would because she has her ways to do things.)

At the age of 1, Sorako celebrated her very first birthday.

Her parents, wanting the best for their child, brought her to many places where she could play. And because her parents wanted the _best,_ they brought her to a very expensive restaurant.

(Sadly she was still a baby, she was stuck with baby food. [Author laughing in the background.])

And for some reason, they also brought her to the National Library and taught her how to read books.

(Yeah, despite being the lil' genius she is, Sorako doesn't know how to read because she spent one whole year in her crib or somewhere over the rainbow and only listened to people speaking.)

They started off with children's book, where the letters are big yet so few and many, many pictures in it. After spending 30 minutes of reading, flipping through the picture books and memorizing each word and their meaning and pronunciation in the book, Sorako has mastered a few basic elementary Japanese.

Sorako wanted to take her life easy, and in fear of drawing attention to herself, she started off by setting a goal to complete the picture books before moving up to a higher grade book.

After all, she didn't want anyone talking about her, the unsual one year old baby who is reading a teenager book.

Heck they'd made fun of her when they realized that she could barely understand the book. Or maybe talk about how she's so hard working or attention seeker, so on and so forth.

Within four months, she had finished reading the whole of the National Library's picture books- with the help of her parents of course.

* * *

Tsukiko knew that her child was not normal but she ignored the feeling because there was no proof.

 _Sorako was probably just shy or anti-social_ , she thought.

Seeing that every time when there is an adult nearby or any other living being besides her or her husband, Sorako would either start wailing or put on a really black face.

Such an early age to be anti-social.

(Tsukiko nearly freaked out when she came across that thought and was followed by the other that screams inside of her that she was a horrible mother, but thanks to the help of her beloved husband, she managed to ease the negative thoughts that were speeding through her mind.)

Every time when it was the start of the new day, Tsukiko would make sure that when Sorako wakes up, she greets her child with enthusiasm, shower her with all the love and care just for the sake of her child to be healthy and happy.

No mothers would want their children to be ill and upset with their life. No mothers- with the exception of those females who has their own sets of problems to deal with.

So when it came to her dear Sorako's very first birthday, Tsukiko had been very, _very_ \- stern about it towards her husband.

"Honey, I shall t-"

"No, you _will_ persuade your boss to give you a day off." Tsukiko smiled sweetly at him.

Her husband sweatdropped.

A few moments ago, right after dinner and Tsukiko put the sleeping child into the crib, she went straight back down to the dining room for her husband, only to find that her husband had already finish clearing the plates and has probably went up to their room, she turned her heels back towards the same direction- this time, for their bedroom.

(Yes, just like you know, a two-storey terrace houses? Yeahhh something like that- bedroom on the second floor, living room, dining room and toilet on the first floor. Pretty sure that there's a toilet on the second floor too in reality but meh. This is my fanfiction so- this house has only one toilet and that's in the first floor.)

Slamming the door of their bedroom not to gently, (she need not worry about Sorako waking up because Sorako is a heavy sleeper) her husband who was standing near the bed, half-naked, his hands holding his shirt and a towel, jumped in shock and jumped again when she slammed the door shut not too nicely. His wife faced him with a very sweet yet intimidating smile at him.

"Dear, do you know what's the date on the next Friday?" She asked politely as she took a few quick steps forward while he moved back slightly.

"Uh- 29 December...?"

"Uh-huh. Annnnd?"

"It's just-"

Tsukiko took a step forward. The husband took a step backward.

"Just what?"

Tsukiko's smile just kept getting sweeter and brighter that it was getting _really_ very eerie for the poor husband, who struggled to reboot his mind and recollect most of his memories with all the few recent years' events as fast as he could in fear of being emotionally and physically harmed by his wife.

Oh why did he even married to a woman whose personality could do a complete 180 degree turn?

Right, it was because he loved her.

Why did he fell in love with this kind of woman then?

Shit knows why.

"Ou-our daughter's birthday?" He whispered (chocked out) as he internally cowered in fear.

" _First_ birthday." Tsukiko corrected, the eerie smile and its aura vanished almost instantly, replaced by her normal sweet and loving smile.

"So take a day off for her would you please?"

The husband sighed in relief before stopping dead in his tracks when he processed her words. "Eh?"

-Meep-

Thanks to a certain helpful (coughs) husband, Tsukiko had to last minute plan Sorako's birthday.

Well it was not _all_ his fault.

In fact, she did not know what to get for her child for her very first birthday. All she knew was that she wanted it to be the best birthday the child could ever get in her life because it was, after all, her first birthday.

So when her husband mentioned something about how experiences are one of the best things one could ever asked for, Tsukiko did not hesitate to rush off to who-knows-where and came back home with a huge smile, eyes filled with determination and in her hand held a map and some other pieces of paper.

* * *

 **Okayyyy and cut! So yeah, Sumie-tan is busy with her studies and so am I SOOOO don't expect anything. Like seriously. And the Anons (whom helped me out) are busy right now- with their gamings- and yeah. I am alone in this now.**

 ****Sumie-tan would be on hiatus mode for quite a long time as she wants to concentrate in her studies. But don't worry! She will pop up whenever she's free! c:**

 **Yes yes, mistakes are everywhere. I'm sorry about it. My English is not that good annnnd yeah, trying to improve myself.**

 **Feel free to correct the mistakes because I know I made a lot of mistakes and my English is horrible.**

 **-Eiviry.**

 _Fun fact:_ _Tsukiko named her child after herself._


	2. Chapter 2

Everything has been mention in the first chapter but...

 **Disclaimer:** _**The author does not own Gakuen Alice. The author only owns her characters' lives, personalities, etc. Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.**_

This fanfiction mostly follows the original story line past events before it is on its own. The only difference is there is an OC and the age has been modified to suit the author's fanfiction.

 **Rating:** T

 **Sorako**

 **Chapter Two:** Chronicles of life

* * *

At the age of two years old (or around there), Sorako realised that no matter how much she tries to avoid it, she still has to learn how to walk and talk.

"C'mon, Ra-chan," Her father calls out encouragingly to her from a distance. She trips and falls forward but did not hit the ground. Her mother holding her from her armpits as a support.

And just like that, another day of training on how to walk has passed because Sorako did not budge from her spot after trying for the nth time.

Don't get her wrong - she did want to be able to move normally like Tou-san and Kaa-san but the thing was that it was troubling trying to work her muscles to move.

(She'd rather spend her time indulging herself with all those books in the nearest library that is in the shopping district.)

Her mother, however, refused to give up on her daughter made the house into some parkour maze.

With all kinds of strangest objects obstructing her path, Sorako found that it was hard to get past them just by crawling.

(Not to mention her favourite bowl of porridge would turn cold if she did not get to the dining room fast enough.)

Needless to say, her priorities shift and within a month or so, she has mastered the art of walking which earned her a huge spoiling from Tsukiko.

Her father was left at the side celebrating all by himself.

(Line break)

"Hey, Ra-chan is two years old right?" Tsukiko began, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Yes -"

"She still hasn't spoken her first words..." She said with a very soft voice, cutting her husband off. Rushing towards their bedside table, she grabbed one of the few baby books that she had told her husband to be a dear and buy them and flipped through the pages.

/ _Babies will make sounds of real words as early as **6 months**. From then on, they will pick up words from their parents and everyone around them. And sometime between **18 months and 2 years** , they'll begin to form two- to four-word sentences._ /

Tsukiko paled at this while her husband began making noises at the back.

"I'm sure she's just a late bloomer -"

"BUT SHE'S ALMOST TWO YEARS OLD AND SHE HASN'T SPOKE A SINGLE WORD -"

"Maybe she just needs time to learn -"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I GAVE BIRTH TO A CHILD WHO COULD ONLY MAKE SOUNDS AT THE BACK OF HER THROAT? OH MY GOD! IT'S ALL MY FAULT IF SHE CAN'T SPEAK FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE MOTHER -"

" **Don't say that.** " Her husband suddenly growled. Tsukiko turned to him slowly with watery eyes. She hiccupped. "B-But..."

He sighed.

He moved forward and hugged her, rubbing her back gently, drawing circles. "Shh... it'll be fine... Just calm down, okay? Maybe she just needs time... "

Tsukiko nodded her head and cuddled her husband back. None of them said a thing as silent cries filled the air.

Unbeknownst to them, their little girl who had escaped her crib to find some comfort from her parents was at their door, listening to their conversation.

(She had already spoken her first word in the library. It was directed to a book.)

All her resolution to speak in front of her parents had immediately died out the moment the next day came.

Her mother was in front of her, cooing at her to get her to speak.

"Say 'Mama'!" Tsukiko clapped her hands happily all the while her daughter was staring deadpan at her. "Say it! Say 'Mama'!"

"Tsukiko... I don't think anyone would do what they're being told by someone who is gushing in front of their faces -"

"Be a dear and shut up."

"..."

"Saa! Ra-chan, say 'Mama'!"

When the little girl did not look like she was about to open her mouth, Tsukiko sighed.

 _What Tsukiko wants, Tsukiko gets._

(And she made sure everyone in the household knows that.)

She smiled at her daughter. "Come on now, Ra-chan. You wouldn't want to do this the hard way, do you?"

Still no signs of movement.

Biting her lower lip, she pushed her cheeks out slightly and lowered her gaze to her daughter, eyes glassy as they flickered upon the little girl.

Sorako froze.

Tsukiko let out a soft whimper. "Say 'Mama', Ra-chan..."

Stressed, the little girl found the floor suddenly looking very interesting to her. Why did she let herself get cornered by her parents first thing in the morning?

With much hesitation, she opened her mouth. "...ah"

Tsukiko's ears immediately perked up and she jumped up from her crouched position, dispelling the charm she had on her daughter on.

She all but beamed and squealed at her husband. "Did you hear that? She's speaking! She's speaking!"

"I can't hear a thing from over here - "

She turned her attention back to the little girl. "Ra-chan, say 'Mama'! Pronounce the 'M' with 'mhh...', okay? Now say 'Mama'!"

"...ahhh"

Tsukiko nodded her head vigorously. "Almost there, Ra-chan!"

Sorako clutched the hem of her dress and bit her lower lip. She sucked a deep breath.

Tsukiko waited in anticipation while her husband was just observing from his corner. None were prepared for what came next.

"...Ra-chan, what did you say...?"

"...ah... Papa!" Sorako exclaimed with a very red face.

Silence ensued.

She was then scooped up by a pair of strong arms and found herself twirling around in the middle of the room with her father laughing with joy.

As for her mother, she was left heartbroken and unable to accept reality.

 **At night...**

He had just finished his bath when Tsukiko burst into the room with him half naked.

(Deja vu much? He thought.)

"Fuck me now." She demanded, eyes blazing with conviction.

He blinked at her. "Pardon?"

"I said: fuck me now." She repeated as she moved to lock the door behind her.

"Uh...why?"

She groaned and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. She moved away from the door and ran across the room, slamming herself onto him and pressed their lips together.

She moaned into his mouth before releasing him for air.

"I want a child."

"Another one? Why -"

"I want his first word to be 'Mama'."

"...Are you serious? You want me to fuck you all because of -"

Their lips pressed together once more, breaking his train of thoughts. He felt his control slipping when she pressed her body against him.

When they broke off, he struggled to get a word in.

"Tsukiko, I -"

She growled at him. "I don't care if you're not in the mood for sex! If you're not in the mood, get into the mood then! I don't care! I'm already horny so fuck me. Now."

He sighed in defeat. Letting a small smile take over his lips, his hands slid down her waist, he pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes trained on hers lovingly.

"Hai, hai. Anything for you."

* * *

 **IT'S STILL T RATED, OKAY? IT'S T RATED!**

 **(I can't even write and post... inappropriate scenes for my life.)**

 **Okay, so here's a glimpse of the couple's lovely personalities.**

 **...Moving on.**

 **The baby stuff thing about talking was totally taken from Google/Wikipedia under the search engine. Only changed a few words.**

 **I have no idea how I wrote out this part actually. I was just trying to do math when suddenly my hands started moving last night and I wrote this whole thing.** **So... sorry if it's rushed? and short?**

 **Again, there are prolly mistakes everywhere. Sorry. Still trying to improve.**

 **-Eiviry.**

 _Fun fact: Tsukiko's husband is the dominant one, really._

 _(still hasn't give him a name yet.)_


End file.
